


Umbrella

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a really upsetting conversation with his parents, Chris needs Zach to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> From this (http://community.livejournal.com/trek_rpf_kink/1765.html?thread=1975781#t1975781) prompt from the trek_rpf_kink meme.

"I just don't get it," Chris said. His voice was hoarse and he sounded and looked like he'd start crying any moment; it made Zach's heart ache and he wished he could do something for him; something more than just hold him. But he couldn't; there wasn't anything he could do besides be there. The only people who would be able to make Chris better now had made him miserable in the first place, and even if they rang the door now Zach would be less than disinclined to let them in.

"I mean… it's not like I'm any different, it's not like I made a _choice_ they could disapprove of; it's inborn. If anything, it's their fault." Lowering his gaze, Chris rubbed his cheek. "Not that it's anybody's fault, really. But they shouldn't- it doesn't make me a bad son, or anything. We live in modern times, do we not, Zach? Your parents didn't mind, did they?" Watery blue eyes turned on him, expression in them hopeful and heartbroken. Zach didn't know which answer would help Chris more; he of course wouldn't lie to him, but for a second he wondered if Chris would feel better if Zach's parents had been unhappy with him being gay as well.

He shook his head and put his hand on Chris', stilling the motion. "No, honey," he said and almost regretted it when Chris lowered his gaze immediately. "They were okay with it. They were a little startled at first, but with the way Joe glared at them, I don't think they dared to say anything negative."

Just like he had hoped, Chris gave a little laugh, but then he blinked and a tear escaped from his eye; Zach immediately reached to catch it. "Chris," he whispered and pulled his boyfriend into his chest. "Oh, Chris."

And Chris curled up tight and hid his face in Zach's chest. Zach held him close, running his fingers through his hair and kissing the top of his head every once in a while. "Why can't they love me the way I am?", Chris whispered after a moment, and for a fierce second, Zach wished he were Sylar or at least had a couple of his abilities and could go visit the Pines. But even that wouldn't help, he knew that; nothing would. This was something Chris had to go through on his own; Zach could be there and hold him and love him—and he did, _god_ how much he did—but that was about all he could do.

After a while, Chris had calmed down a little and pushed himself up until he was face to face with Zach. He had only cried a little, but his eyes were still red-rimmed and wet; Zach wished he'd never see Chris like that ever again, so sad and disappointed and heartbroken.

"Zach," he whispered and wrapped his arms around Zach's neck; he had snagged his boyfriend's biggest sweater the moment he had come back (that was how Zach would have known something was wrong, had he not seen the expression on his face) so his hands were somewhere in the sleeves, but he didn't bother to do anything about it. He didn't say anything else, but there was no need to; Zach knew what he needed.

With his thumb, he gently rubbed at the moist skin underneath Chris' eye, removing any trace of wetness, before he put his hands around Chris' face and kissed him on the lips; soft, tiny little kisses, gentle and comforting. "I love you, Christopher Pine," he said. "And my mother will have enough love for both of us. Maybe your parents will come around; maybe it was just the shock as they saw everything they had wanted for you crumble. Maybe they won't. But it doesn't have anything to do with you. You're a talented, intelligent, funny, surprising, wonderful, awesome, breathtaking man. If your parents can't see that it's their own loss."

Chris bit his lip, but he smiled and though it was a little watery, that was all Zach had wanted. He pulled him close until they were forehead to forehead, just lying in shared silence for a while as Chris calmed down.

"Have… have you told your sister?" Zach wasn't sure it'd be a good idea to tell her now; if she reacted similar to her parents, it wouldn't do Chris any good, but it was probably better to get it all out on the table now. Chris needed stability now, and clarity would provide that better than an uncertain situation with his sister. Knowing him, Chris would probably start to angst about that as soon as he thought of it and work himself up until he would be too scared to tell her; best to resolve that now. And if she reacted better than her parents it'd give Chris some of the ground back he had lost with the rejection of his parents.

Chris swallowed and shook his head. "Can you?", he whispered, and without hesitation Zach leaned over him to reach for Chris' phone on the nightstand. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's chest, Chris buried his face in his collarbone again, hiding while Zach looked for Kate's number in Chris' directory. As soon as he dialled it Chris tensed; Zach put his arm around him and went back to soothingly run his fingers through his hair. He knew from experience that it calmed Chris, and though he didn't completely relax, he at least unclenched his muscles.

"Hey Chris!", Kate said enthusiastically, and Zach knew that in the silence of their bedroom, Chris would be able to hear every word. He only hoped that it wouldn't do him bad.

"No, this is Zach."

"Zach? Is everything alright with Chris? Did something happen?" She sounded worried immediately, and Zach glanced down at Chris who clearly wasn't ready to talk to her in person.

"Uhm, depends on how you look at it. He's healthy, don't worry," he added quickly, not wanting to worry her. "Say, did you talk to your parents in the last hour?"

"No, what's going on? You're scaring me, Zach. Where is Chris?"

"He's here. He… well. He just told your parents that he and I are in a relationship. They weren't too happy with it."

For one breathless moment, Kate was silent. Then she asked "What did they say?"

"Uhm, I don't really know- what?" Zach looked down; Chris had mumbled something, and now he pulled away and reached for the phone with one shaky hand, the other clinging to Zach.

"Kate?", he said, and he sounded so very vulnerable Zach wanted to wrap himself around him and protect him from the world. "They… they said that it was unnatural, and then mom started to cry and asked what she had done wrong, and then dad got angry and told me to stop doing this to them, that I'm egoistic and selfish and then I left. I- I think he wanted to say more, but I didn't want to listen. Kate?"

Zach had been right; he could hear everything she said with perfect clarity. "God, Chris, I'm so angry at them right now, better don't say any more or I'll call them and yell at them and that won't do any of us any good. Chris, baby, don't listen to anything they said, okay? I'm proud of you."

"R-really? W-why?" Chris sniffled, and Zach drew a breath and wrapped both arms around him. He wasn't sure he'd ever forgive Chris' parents for doing this to him, for making him feel so insecure and helpless. For doing this to both of them.

"Because you went and told them even though you had no idea how they'd react, and because you had the dignity to just walk out on them and don't listen to any of that crap. You're an amazing person, and I love you. Please try not to let this get to you so much, okay? And I'll talk to them."

"What? No, why do you want to do that?"

"It's a matter of principles. They hurt you, and even though they're our parents, that doesn't give them any right to do that. They were being inconsiderate and selfish and narrow-minded and I really want to yell at them now—don't worry, I won't, but I _will_ talk to them, no matter what you say. Don't even try." Kate sounded determined and protective just like a sister should, and Zach was more than just relieved that she reacted like that. Zach could be there for Chris as much as he wanted; Kate's support would help him a great deal more because she was family in a totally different way than Zach was.

"Uhm, 'kay. I." Chris cleared his throat, and though the shaking wasn't completely gone, there was only a little timidity in his voice when asked the next question. "And you're alright with it?"

"Alright?" Kate snorted. "Baby, as long as you have someone you love and who loves you, I couldn't care less which set of genitals they have in their pants. And Zach is great, I know how much he means to you. Don't insult me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just…"

"Yeah, we'll see about that. Listen, I've got to go; I have a couple of things to arrange if I want to go see mom and dad today, and I'm so totally going to. Take a hot bath, eat some chocolate or let Zach give you a massage; just don't think too much about that crap. I love you."

"Okay. I love you too. And th-"

"Don't you dare thank me, idiot! This is what sisters are there for, right? I'm happy for you. Do try to get that massage from Zach, he has so nice hands, I'm sure he's good at that, though you probably know that already. Bye!" She disconnected, and Zach grinned. Chris felt considerably lighter; he wasn't clinging to Zach so much anymore and he didn't look like he could break out in tears at any moment anymore.

"Uhm." Chris put the phone away and rubbed at his eyes before he focused on Zach, blinking. Zach smiled and leant in to kiss him softly; Chris tilted his face up in an unspoken invitation and he let the kiss linger for a moment before pulling back again.

"So, massage?"

Chris sighed and cuddled up to him. "Later. I just want to… like this, for a moment."

"Yeah, sure," Zach agreed softly and took Chris hand, entwining their fingers. "Whatever you want."

Chris smiled.


End file.
